


Just Close Your Eyes

by The_End_Of_All_Things



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkwardness, Blindness, But so are a lot of ppl, F/M, Fluff, Gally's misunderstood, Good Guy Gally, Literally And Figuratively, M/M, Minho's a good friend, Newt isn't, Teresa Agnes and Thomas (Maze Runner) are Twins, They're also rich, idk that's all you need to know, newt is blind, so there's that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_End_Of_All_Things/pseuds/The_End_Of_All_Things
Summary: Thomas and Teresa just wanted to get away from their old lives. The Glade was a new start. They could leave everything in their past behind and none would be the wiser.Thomas just wanted to get through his last year of high school. He didn't care about making any memories senior year.That is, until he met Newt.(I know I'm bad at summaries, but I'm a lot better at writing the story. It's basically a cute and sweet and a little sad fic where Newt is a smol cinnamon roll {and also blind} and they try to navigate high school.)





	Just Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic for these two and I'm very excited. I have loved them together for a long time and decided to finally run with an idea. I don't know how my update schedule is going to be, so I'll give you more info when I know it myself. Thanks for reading!

(Thomas)

The Glade was a new start.

Thomas and Teresa had just wanted to get away from their old lives in any way possible. Their parents caused more grief than they were willing to take, and a reprieve was just what they needed.

So, as it went, they talked to their parents about wanting to try new experiences and see what the world was like for themselves. They agreed wholeheartedly, desperate to get the twins as far away as possible.

They became emancipated, went from New York to California, and finally arrived at their large penthouse paid for by their parents. 

Thomas could barely believe his eyes when he first stepped into the place. It was beautifully styled, with grand windows that overlooked a small bay and a gorgeously crafted fireplace made of a richly colored brick. The couches were the same color as the fireplace, and the rising sun casts a warm light into the main room. It was cozy but open, and he felt that it would be a perfect start to his new life.

Teresa gasped from behind him, and he turned to see his twin sister's eyes light up in delight as she looked around the room.

"Oh, Tom!" She gasped, walking past Thomas and further into the room. "It's gorgeous! Remind me why we ever lived in New York?" 

Thomas shook his head at his sister. "Because it was our home."

"Yeah, well not anymore! I could stay here forever!" She gave him a grin, flopping dramatically onto the couch.

He rolled his eyes, striding over and pulling her off the couch. "Come on Tes, we've still gotta bring up the bags."

She huffed dramatically, walking out as Thomas followed close behind.

They managed to get the rest of it into the elevator in one load, thankful it opened onto their floor.

Dropping the bags near the door, Teresa threw the rest of Thomas' stuff to the floor with a loud crack.

"Hey!" He protested as he slid down next to his art supplies, carefully inspecting its contents.

"Don't blame me for you bringing so much stuff." She teased, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Mildly offended and definitely annoyed, Thomas decided to change the subject. "Which one of us gets the big room?" He asked, gesturing vaguely to the grand master bedroom.

"Ladies always go first, Thomas." She dashed off to inspect her new room. As she did, Thomas took a deep breath. The last year of high school started tomorrow. He had to start an entirely new school with only Teresa for a friend! What was even the point? He didn't have any interest in the normal activities of school, he would rather be an artist.

Thomas eventually decided to get unpacked sometime in his trance, though it didn't take as long as he'd thought it would. He'd even managed to get his easel set up in his room before going back out to meet his sister. Teresa wandered back out of her room after a while, and by that time breakfast was starting to look more like lunch.

His stomach growled accordingly, and he glanced at the ornate clock on the wall. "I suppose it's time we found somewhere to eat, we can go grocery shopping tomorrow after school. It's not like teachers assign anything on the first day of class anyway."

After getting an 'amen' and an outfit change from Teresa, the two were ready to leave. At least he thought they were.

Of course, Teresa was adamantly opposed to going anywhere with Thomas in the state he was.

"Tom, come on! The best thing about having a gay brother is wearing cute clothes together! Are you really gonna take that joy away from me?"

Thomas glanced down at his attire. He was wearing a plaid shirt that was completely covered in paint stains. His jeans faired no better, with multiple rips across them. He sighed, and the blue-eyed sister squealed at his defeat.

After rummaging through half of his clothing and declaring most of it 'complete garbage,' Teresa settled on some pants splattered with paint and a simple, clean black shirt. 

Once he was dressed and back in the main room, Teresa yanked him out the door.

"Now, since we can't pick up the cars until tonight, we're going to have to get an Uber until they arrive. And since I'm such a responsible older sister," she paused to grin at him at this point, "I've taken the liberty of finding the best places to eat in the city. It turns out there's a boardwalk not far from here that has a bunch of great places, so we'll head there."

A black SUV pulled up and Teresa, again, yanked Thomas forward.

"That's the Uber. Come on!"

It turned out Teresa was right, the boardwalk wasn't far from their new apartment building. Everything about it was absolutely perfect. There were small little shops with eroded signs as far as the eye could see, and people dotted the scene.

They walked around for a little while, Teresa window shopping with a beaming attitude as Thomas looked around for a place to eat.

When he finally found his decidedly favorite, his sister had pointed out nearly a hundred things she was coming back to buy when the next check from their parents came. The first one was just enough to get over and buy food for the week. 

They settled on sitting outside. The seagulls were chirping, and it wasn't stuffy or crowded.

The waitress came and they ordered. Teresa took the lead in the conversation, telling him about her hopes to surf and what she's looking for in new friends.

Thomas tried to pay attention, he really did, but as she continued to ramble on he found himself tuning out of the conversation. As he studied his surroundings, he glanced at the restaurant across the street. What he hadn't noticed before was two boys around his age sitting and chatting. One of them was an Asian boy with styled hair and buff arms, scarfing down his meal. He was talking loudly in a laid-back and care-free way. The other was not as intense in his eating habits, more pushing his food around on his plate than actually eating it. That, however, was not what caught the most of Thomas' attention. The boy was ridiculously attractive, with an ethereal glow about him. He had soft features and light blonde hair. His face broke into a small smile as he listened to his companion. He was gorgeous, Thomas really couldn't help st-

Hold on.

As he continued to watch the boy, he realized that something was moving by his feet. When he looked closer, he realized it was a dog. A dog with a vest. Well... that was... odd. Maybe it was just-

Oh.

Thomas could easily say he was one of the slowest people on the planet. When he looked back up at the boy's face, it seemed to click. He wasn't really looking directly at his friend, it was rather in the general vicinity. He was blind. Thomas really wished that he was just a little smarter. After all, why did he have to go complete stalker psycho across the street from a guy who may be the cutest guy he will ever meet?

At this point, Teresa had noticed that Thomas had entirely tuned her out. "Tom, what are you doing? Why are you staring at those guys? Oh, wait... are you-"

Thomas slapped her arm the second she started the sentence. He made sure his voice was at a low whisper as he addressed his sister. "No, I was not checking them out, alright?"

"Then what were you doing?" She asked accusatorily.

"Nothing." He stated simply, leaning back in his chair.

She looked at him suspiciously. When he said nothing more, she took matters into her own hands. "Fine. I guess I'll just go tell them they have a new admirer."

As she got up to leave the other twin immediately yanked on her arm to pull her back into her seat and said the first thing that came to his head. He panicked when he thought of embarrassing himself in front of potential classmates.

"He's blind, okay?" He hissed, instantly hating himself for it.

He hated himself more when he glanced across the narrow street and realized the other boy had tensed, his hand gripping his fork tightly. His companion had sensed something was wrong, trying to get the boy to talk to him.

Thomas' gut twisted and he knew that he couldn't leave after the blond had heard him. He let go of Teresa's arm, though the other still stayed close to her brother. She felt partly responsible for the outburst.

Thomas checked for traffic before hurriedly crossing the road and coming to a stop in front of the two boys' table.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean it like that at all. I wasn't thinking. It came out totally different than I wanted it to, I'm so stupid! And now you probably hate me even more than I hate myself, which would seem impossible if it weren't for the fact that I was a total jerk to you, and-"

The boy's laughter stopped Thomas' rambling. "It's alright. If that's the worst thing to happen today, it will be a good day." His British accent took Thomas by surprise as he smiled kindly, and Thomas let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The boy turned back to his plate of food having made his peace with the situation. His companion, however, was not as easy to dismiss the two.

"Who are you guys? You go to high school, right?"

Thomas and Teresa exchanged a glance.

"I'm Thomas, this is my sister Teresa. We just moved here today."

The boy nodded, seeming to understand the situation fully at that point. "Well, you guys are in for a treat. This high school is a whole different kind of hell. I'm Minho, and that's Newt." He said, pointing to the blond who gave a small wave in greeting.

"Pleasure." Teresa smiled. She seemed to catch Minho's eye for a minute before they both looked away. 

"Newt and I were just going to spend the day around town, you're welcome to come with us if you want to. We can show you around if you want." The blonde glanced up as if his friend had lost his mind.

Teresa spoke before Thomas had the chance. "That would be great! Tom and I have no idea what to even do around here." Thomas went to protest, but his sister pinched his arm.

"Great! Just let us finish eating and we'll show you all the best spots."

The girl smiled, leading her friend back to their table on the other side of the street.

"Teresa!" He whisper-shouted. "Did you not see the complete fool of myself I just made?"

"I did, and it's one of the many reasons we're going. It'll be fun, trust me."


End file.
